Voiceless screams
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: A string of poems about the character's who spend their days at Freddy Fazebear's. I will take suggestions and prompts, and I love constructive criticism.
1. Freddy & Chica

**_Freddy_**_:_

_Welcome to my palace of deceptions (Hell)_

_Don't mind the receptions (Or the smell)_

_You'll never have any worries or any cares,_

_As long as you are here at Fazbear's…_

**_Chica_**_: _

_The thing, the thing I miss most,_

_Is eating. I cannot in this metal host._

_Instead I am forced to watch others eat,_

_But the body and soul taste o' so sweet_


	2. Bonnie & Foxie

**_Bonnie_**

_Lost my face as to madness and age,_

_For men who buy meat with minimum wage _

_I suffer blindness of the soul, due to hate,_

_I started my stalking far too late._

**_Foxy_**_: _

_Here I am and here I stay,_

_In Pirates cove I am locked away,_

_For what I've done I must eternally pay, _

_Ever since 1987, and that cursed day…_


	3. Golden Freddy & Purple man

**_Golden Freddy_**_: _

_You are not aware of my nature yet,_

_You must forge tears, blood, and sweat._

_To gaze into the darkness one last time, _

_And uncover the plot I have designed. _

**_Purple man_**_: _

_I think it is the screams I love most,_

_Though I enjoy the blood and flesh of the host._

_And poison sends shivers crawling up and down my spine. _

_Little ones are unaware, but their hearts &amp; souls, ARE MINE! _


	4. Mike Schmidt & Phone guy

**_Mike Schmidt_**

_I wait behind these broken walls, _

_I see their faces and hear their calls,_

_Their twisted voices echo my head, _

_They will keep on coming until I'm dead_

**_Phone guy_**

_I send messages after my demise,_

_Hoping you will summarize,_

_ And be the one to finally survive_

_Who stops the dead that are still alive…_

_(**Security time! Next up will be Mangle and the marionette. If you have a character in mind then remember will take requests!) **_


	5. Mangle & The Marionette

**_Marionette_****_:_**

_I cried and cried, outside Fredbear's door_

_The purple man gave reason to cry once more._

_To hear my mother's lullabye I long,_

_My victims become acquainted with that song. _

**_Mangle_**_: _

_Bits and pieces of me broken and torn,_

_Against the monsters vengeance is sworn._

_I crawl and creep from above, _

_Causing the gentle screams that I love. _


	6. Hallucinations

**_Hallucinations_**

_Something darker near is stalking, _

_Hear the whispers of dead men talking,_

_Heads will twist and minds must break, _

_You rely on the nightmares keep you awake, _

_ Everything is crooked for six hours straight,_

_Your job's too small and you're too late,_

_You never had a chance to clean that slate, _

_You'll watch for nearing death, and wait,_

_While monsters of steel, fear, and hate,_

_Arrive to tear down my walls and your gate _

_When their eyes turn black, with pinpricks of light,_

_You hear the moaning of children's laughter and delight,_

_The oasis of our destination turned out to be a bloody mirage,_

_Souls fused with metal and madness become __a __mangled_ _hodgepodge..._

_**One extra long poem for the hallucinations. Hope you enjoy!** _


	7. The children

**We were led in, with a smile on our collective face,**

**So young and innocent, we didn't know the cake was laced**

**_Golden Freddy_****, that cake in hand, calling our names one by one, **

**And as he took our meal and ate, a meal before our lives be done...**

**To this day, I can still recall; the taste, the feel, of life...**

**That night brings on the madness which causes all the strife, **

**And trapped in here, with no one but who we were,**

**This place finally became the purple killer's lure,  
**

**With our broken souls looking to enact,**

**The pain our foe unfortunately lacked,**

**So here we will wait, and here we will pray,**

**Hoping that we'll meet again one day,**

**And take a bite out of his head, **

**But inside we will always feel dead… **


	8. BB & The Second purple man

_**Balloon boy**_

_I'm not here, and then I'm there._

_Unfocused in Freddy's old lair, _

_Stop it with that annoying light,_

**The darkness is a new blight.**

**_Secound purple man_**

_I follow in the blood filled footsteps,_

_Of a man who started a five body set,_

_And though I do not desire the same flesh,_

_I still must follow for my name to be etched,_

_In every broken bone and shattered soul,_

**In order that HIS scheme become whole.**

_**Since there are two purple men, who look competently different, I like to think that the second one (with dark purple skin and a badge), is a man fascinated by murders and mass murders and thus, recreates the murders at Fazbear's created by the original purple man. I have named the first purple man Paul McCormick and the second Lester Underwood. **_


	9. SPRINGTRAP!

**SPRINGTRAP**

**_And so seems (to me) our story comes to an end,_**

**_While I break your mind and make your bones bend,_**

**_I'll lead you to the greatest thrill of your life,_**

**_And show you the end of our eternal strife,_**

**_With my monstrous intentions left inside,_**

**_Nowhere left to go, nowhere to hide,_**

**_As it all finally comes to halt,_**

**_My form is your FAULT!_**

**_I suppose you think that you know best,_**

**_That you've dealed with all the rest,_**

**_And yet somehow, it seems to me,_**

**_Your corpse will join our canopy, _**

**_You must end our MISERY!_**

**_With one last request available to you,_**

**_I suggest you look at what's new,_**

**_Before you have to-_**

**_(Save him) YOU CAN'T._**

**_(Save THEM) YOU CAN'T._**

**_DID YOU FORGET ME?_**

**_I AM STILL HERE._**

**_AND I AM COMING…_**

**_(SAVE YOURSELF) YOU CAN'T.._**

**_BECAUSE…can't you see?_**

**_IT'S ME!_**

**_._**

Authors note: Since I am not really interested in any other characters, this will be the last poem, I am working on other things and I don't really have the time anyway. Besides, it seems like a fitting way to end it. None seems like a good number to end on. Hope you enjoyed, if there are more animatronics in 3 and I am interested in them, then I may make a oneshot about them.


	10. The Phantoms

**THE PHANTOMS**

**Count yourself lucky boy,**

**You can witness our final joy.**

**While He chases shadows and looks for you,**

**We all laugh in our slaughter zoo.**  
**-**

**You can hear him calling for respite,**

**But we've waited thirty years to take his light,**

**And now that he's joined us in the shadows…**

**It's time to take you to the gallows.**  
**-**

**Faces leaking black plasma,**

**Your head spins like a horror miasma.**

**With every scream you slip deeper fool,**

**Releasing us with flames you are our tool.**  
-

_One last show to put on,_

_One last time to sing our song,_

_One more guard placed like bait,_

_And one more tormented soul to sate._

* * *

**_I'll be making one about the FNAF 3 guard relatively soon, and updating this when the nightmare gang comes to town. _**


	11. Phantom puppet

**The Phantom Puppet**

* * *

_Listen closely to the moans,_

_That echo on the ancient phone,_

_It's almost as old as me,_

_Stuck here since version 0.1 Freddy.  
-_

_The shadows came to us, instructing to follow, _

_Their intentions, while good natured, remain nonetheless, hollow._

_They bound me to this form when I was oh so young,_

_Springtrap didn't kill me but **he'll burn for all HE'S DONE!  
-**_

_The fire roars so loud that your screams grow faint, _

_Finally we free from this decrepit taint!_

_You've come to realize they don't teach the whole world in school,_

_I may be the marionette here, but YOU'RE THE TOOL.  
\- _

_It's time to run cause the flames to you burn,_

_THEY SAY "**IT'S ME" **BUT I STILL HAVE YET TO DISCERN!_

_It doesn't matter anymore, _

_Living any longer is just a chore,_

_I'm surprised we had to share so much lore,_

_JUST SO YOU COULD KNOW SPRINGTRAP WAS SO MUCH MORE!  
\- _

_Better avoid that corpse on the way out,_

_No time left to speak because there's no doubt,_

_Your blood pumps fast as you try to get the fuck out of here,_

_Better reach the entrance doors before we disappear!_

* * *

**_I'll be making one about the FNAF 3 guard relatively soon, and updating this when the nightmare gang comes to town. _**


	12. Fritz Smith

**Fritz Smith **

* * *

I took these things for just machinery,

In my adept hands.

How was I supposed to be aware,

That at night they roam and stare?

That just beneath,

Their putrid fur and bloody teeth,

There was evil deep within,

Lurking below the rotting skin.

I guess they thought me _du-bious._

In retrospect, it was fairly obvious.  
-

They look at me with cold dead eyes,

And move with speed and surprise.

But they aren't all machines,

The **shadow** twins and stupid balloon boy,

Not to mention, the _Golden teddy_ that harasses with joy.

I wish I was never hired,

I guess it's just a good thing I got fired!

I guess they just couldn't see,

That five nights,

Is _four _too many for me.

* * *

**_Phantom Mangle or Jeremy should be next...or No name if you want..._**


	13. Give life

**GIVE LIFE...please insert token.**

* * *

Why do you cry little children?

Death doesn't mean you can't have fun...

You were forsaken,

Your little lives taken,

BUT THE SHOW HAS JUST BEG-UN!  
-

I have been here so very long,

My mind became so very wrong,

I had to fall below,

Nowhere to go,

Except behind the curt-ians.**  
-**

**The shadows showed me the way,**

**Now I'm here to show you TODAY.**

**Your new bodies are strong and fast,**

**But they will not last.**

**You know the deal, you're clever,**

**You're all aware,**

**THAT NOTHING LASTS FOREVER!  
-**

**It's time to rise,**

**Your finally at the top.**

**No adults to tell us what to do**

**Or what to stop!**

**So stop sniveling, you little snot!**

**The world is finally ours,**

**We just have to survive A-LITTLE-ROT!**  
-

_I'm so sorry that it turned out this way,_

_I have so much to tell, but so little to say._

_We're gonna be trapped for so many years,_

_So please...don't drop no more te-e-ars!_

_You are my puppets now,_

_All children's toys,_

_Employed in the dark man's dark ploy,_

_It's time to smile a little,_

_IT'S TIME TO KNOW THE JOY!  
-_

Look at that man,

He is threat,

A murderer I bet,

He wears a frown,

He's going down.

He speaks such lies,

So he must die.  
-

**There weren't enough suits,**

**I didn't plan for five,**

**Stop complain you little shit,**

**Be happy your half-alive.**

**Don'thchya know gold is the best the color bud,**

**Especially when stain with a little blood!**  
-

It's time to sing some more,

It's time to laugh through the pain,

Because I am watching with disdain,

Be careful what you ask,

Cause our immortal task,

Forged for me and you,

In our metal cask,

BEFORE YOUR REPLACED BY SHINY NEW!  
-

_You are my puppets now,_

_All little children's toys,_

_Employed in the dark man's ploy,_

_It's to smile more,_

_IT'S TIME TO KNOW THE JOY!_  
-

We begin to once more decay,

He just comes back anyway,

We've had enough of his lies,

For the meek shall rise,

AND IT'S TIME TO TAKE HIM BY SURPRISE!

Shadows shows us his hidden den,

Drenched in the hollow blood of the fallen,

You'll know how things were back then,

AND HOW IT SHALL BE AGAIN!  
-

It's time to kill,

But with no blood left to spill,

We'll have to show him what we got,

We'll have to share with him our lot…

Death is too good for this sicko,

It's time he really ought to know,

For thirty years how it's been,

Rotting here so unseen,

It's time to put on one last show,

THE LIKES OF WHICH THE WORLD'S NEVER SE-E-E-EN!  
-

You once all had families,

But now you have me to show you how it should be,

I'll show you how to arrange skulls,

IN OUR NEW MENAGERIE!  
-

You are my puppets, my comrades,

You lost your mommies and dads,

But in here I call the shots,

So c'mon kiddies...**SHOW ME WATCHYA' GOT!**

I rule this place with an iron fist,

Because it's part of my materials list,

I haven't seen the sun since my demise,

But I still see through the lies,

Always watching, I always think,

My eyes quite soulless, they cease to blink.  
-

_Even though I'll never forget that crime,_

_I still know how to have a good time,_

_I know how to fix these toys,_

_I know how to give them joy,_

_I've created aberrations,_

_That care not for simple sensations,_

_No I know what will cure them of gloom,_

_And entice our opponent's doom,_

_IT'S TIME FOR A DEMONSTRATION…_

**_ON THE JOY OF CREATION!_**

* * *

**_Phantom Mangle or Jeremy should be next...or No name guard if you want..._**


	14. Nightmare Animatronics and Jeremy

**Jeremy Fitzgerald: **

Information overload

Corrupted files download

Watching me from the screens

Waiting for me to scream

Jamming visions in my head

Turning all transmissions dead

I'm not who you think I am

I'm not the one who ran

I have to take one last stand

If I ever hope to understand

* * *

**Nightmare Animatronics:**

Betchya thought that you were finally free,

I'm afraid you still have more to see…

I bet thought that our pain had come to an end,

Life is a game, and we need you to play our friend.

We're gonna light you up to,

Just like a cigarette,

Cause the worst things we do,

Is the easiest to forget.


End file.
